


Peter + Twitter = Chaos

by Nabeeha99



Series: This Spider should have been banned from phones [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Everyone is an idiot, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Team as Family, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Twitter Fic, Why Did I Write This?, flash is gay boi, flash isnt a bitch????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabeeha99/pseuds/Nabeeha99
Summary: Spider-man makes a fake Spider-man twitter account...oranother everyone is gay on twitter fic





	1. Another fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter-man pshhh more like Peter-idiot hahahahahha..... gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID I MAKE THIS

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

just another fake Spider-man acc passinf through don't mind don't mind

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Most fake Spider-man accounts: I'm totally real

This one: Yeah I'm fake but I'm fake AND FUNNY

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

but are we sure hes not real tho????

let's all be honest Spidey if Spidey isn't jokes idk what he is

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

are you sure YOU'R real tho????

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

You spelled you're wrong

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

sHUT

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

do pigeons have feelings?

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

what brought this outburst?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

pigeons deserve d e a t h

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

wha,,, what?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

>:(

**I only stan 2 idiots @MJ**

<link to an article of Spider-man falling off the empire-building after a pigeon tried to steal his hotdog>

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

LMAO

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

meanie!

**I only stan 2 idiots @MJ**

Am I Though?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

no.....

**I only stan 2 idiots @MJ**

Good Now Shush I'm Trying To Sleep

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

But your online!

**I only stan 2 idiots @MJ**

*You're

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

What is this fake account?

________________________________________________________________

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i wanted to see if pigeons have feeling and oH BOY

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

i'm???? 

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

I'm legit scared of this fake acc

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

afwully bold of you to assume im not real

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

this acc gives me chaotic god vibes

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

*good

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

That wasn't a mistake

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

I have a new god and its this fucking account

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

i thought you said it was fake?

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

I don't care this is my new religion

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spider-fan discord server _540__k members_**

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **I have a new religion

**Hydra Flask:** o-oh?

**Chaos Gay:** SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL

**Pancake: **You have a god??? other than me????

**Pancake:** Betrayal 

**Dabi on dem haters: **SPILL THE FUCKING TEA ALREADY

**Bad Bitch for beyblades: **SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** <Peter's account link>

**Pancake: **uwu whats this uwu

**Dabi on dem haters: **lmao gold

**Hydra Flask: **the only thing im putting my flask down for

**haha boobs: **OUR NEW GOD

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **I hope y'alls haps

**Chaos Gay: **Very

**Chaos Gay:** NOW LETS GO HARASS OUR NEW GOD

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

HES COMING

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

HES COMING

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

HES COMING

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

This is so ominous wtf

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

HES HERE!!!!!!!

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

Oh god what does that mean

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

<picture of a cat walking through doorway>

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

I do not regret ever making you our god

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

wh-what?

**STILL DABBING @Dabi**

SOMEONE QUICK MAKE THIS A CULT 

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

HAHAHAHAHAHAH IT IS DONE

**B) @JaredCoolman**

I love twitter

**I'd fuck Ash Ketchum @Baeblades**

Some call the server cursed but I think it's beautiful

_______________________________________________________________________

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

Why do I suddenly have 500k followers????

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

Charlie

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

Charlie

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

chrlie

**STILL DABBING @Dabi**

ChArLie

**Most Chaotic Gay@EMMA**

charlie

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Me

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

I kinda wanna join now

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Okay <link to server>

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

man thats cursed... i love it

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a kudos i might make another chapter cause I lost all my motivation a long time agoooooo


	2. Real acc vs fake acc cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes ANOTHER account
> 
> or
> 
> Pepper tries to make Peter be professional and fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this for you bro

**Baby Spider:** MOOOOOM!!!!!!!

**Natasha: **Yes?

**Bee Movie:** Yes?

**April:** Yes?

**Mountains and Hills: **Yes?

**Captain Lesbian:** yes?

**Baby Spider:** MOM WHO I HAVE TO ASK PERMISSION TO DO CHAOTIC THINGS!

**Salt:** Yes?

**Baby Spider:** CAN I MAKE AN OFFICAL SPIDER-MAN TWITTER ACCOUNT!?!

**Natasha: **I think its an amazing idea

**Captain Lesbian: **do it

**Clit:** DO IT

**Goat-man:** BE THE MEME LORD YOU KNOW YOU ARE

**My name is actually spelled Zuri: **DO IT

**My name is actually spelled Zuri:** I DARE YOU

**Honeyberries: **NO

**Salt:** Peter no

**Baby Spider:** :C

**Salt: **oh no

**Baby Spider: **:'C

_ **several people are typing** _

**Salt:** You can make an official Spider-man account

**Baby Spider:** :D

**Salt:** Only if you be professional

**Salt:** I don't want another 'media crash of 2016'

**Honeyberries:** Oh god not the media crash of 2016

**Greenie Beanie:** I still haven't forgiven Tony for that 

**Furious: **No one has

**My name is actually spelled Zuri:** AND THE CRYPTID HAS ARRIVED!

**Baby Spider:** I made the acc!!!!!!!!!!

**Salt:** I regret ever saying yes

______________________________________________________________________________________

**CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES @PepperPotts**

Regretfully, Spider-man has made a Twitter.

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

Hello kiddes

**Toenail Stank @TStark**

SPIDEY!?! YOU MADE A TWITTER!?!?

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

Yeah, I begged on the gc

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

Speaking of the gc where the oldmans be??? y'all never on

**Toenail Stank @TStark**

Uuuhhhhhh,,,,,,, I have to go

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

Im fear

**CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES @PepperPotts**

Same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

So fake spidey cult what we about to do about the real spidey????

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

continue to worship our new religion duh

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

this s why thiis cult is my favourite

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

favorite???? your in more than one????

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

*you're

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

oh shush you spelled 'is' wrong

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

SHUSH

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

y'all so mean

**Most Chaotic Gay@EMMA**

EVERYONE STOP GANGING UP ON OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

:''(

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

dON'T MAKE HIM CRI GUYS

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

*sniffles*

**STILL DABBING @Dabi**

NO

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

DON'T CRY

**B) @JaredCoolman**

NOT OUR BBY SAVIOUR

**I'd fuck Ash Ketchum @Baeblades**

EVEN IM SAD WHAT IS THIS POWER

**Most Chaotic Gay@EMMA**

THE POWER OF CRYING IS SO POWERFUL

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Spider-man's true power: tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me kudos and i may exchange it for more cults


	3. Midtown finds the cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuhhhhhh idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

OH MY GODDDDDDD

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

HACE YOU GUYS SEEN SPIDER-NAM'S NEW ACCONT

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

ADJSKNDFJGVHIDCVNDASBCUH

**BOSS ASS BETTY@bitch**

Flash is having a gay stroke

**MariJuana@MJ**

Isn't he always?

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

sksksksksks oml you guys-

**FEETY YEETY@PETERPARKOUR**

hah hetro

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

sometimes i feel like the only cishet person at school

**ABRAHAMMYJAMMY@NBvibesbestronk**

Can confirm is true

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

im being bullied guys help

**MariJuana@MJ**

No.

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

no

**BOSS ASS BETTY@bitch**

No

**FEETY YEETY@PETERPARKOUR**

no

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

b e t r a y l

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

Since Beter betrayed You betray hIm

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

okay

**FEETY YEETY@PETERPARKOUR**

Ned please

**FEETY YEETY@PETERPARKOUR**

I'm begging you

**FEETY YEETY@PETERPARKOUR**

don't do it

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

well you shoulda thought of that first

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

PETER HAS A FAKE SPIDEY ACCOUNT

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

im sorry What

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Spider-fan discord server_ 601k members_**

**Spider-bby:** theres a prolbem

**Hydra Flask:** *problem

**Chaos Gay:** u gud fam?

**Dabi on dem haters: **do I need to commit Arson?

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** EVERYONE SHUT IT OUR LORD AND SAVIOR IS TALKING

**Spider-bby:** dABI NOOOOO

**Spider-bby:** AND I AM NOT OKAY

**Hydra Flask:** who do I need to kill?

**Spider-bby:** NOOOOOO

**Spider-bby:** KILLING IS BAD :(

**Chaos Gay:** guys you made him sad 

**Dabi on dem haters: **don't cri bby

**Hydra Flask: **im sorry, please continue

**Spider-bby: **MY ACDEC TEAM FOUND MY ACC

**Pancake: **thats it? I thogught it would be worse

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **Jfc y'all's spelling

**Spider-bby: **Are you southern???? who even uses y'all in a sentece grammerly correct????

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **Wow a guy says y'all ONE (1) time and y'all just fucking attack me

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** But yeah, I'm southern.

**DP:** sounds plot relevant

**Spider-bby: **wha

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** What?

**Pancake: **whjat

**Chaos Gay: **nani

**Dabi on Dem Haters:** nani koto wa

**Hydra Flask:** nani koto wa shinderou 

**haha boobs:** what?????

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i'd like to formally announce that i am cancelled

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

give all my lego sets to ned

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

there is no hope left in the world for me

**ABRAHAMMYJAMMY@NBvibesbestronk**

you're such an overreacter

**Spooder-man@Spider-guy**

this is transphobia

**ABRAHAMMYJAMMY@NBvibesbestronk**

THINK AGAIN BITCH WE'RE BOTH TRANS

**MariJuana** **@MJ**

I live with idiots.

**BOSS ASS BETTY@bitch**

you and me both sister

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i want a show where the main characters are in a different au each episode with no context given why

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

That's just the Backyardigans my man

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

akjdbfdyhvgfudkjv

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

im sorry wHAT

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

wth charlie

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Tell me I'm wrong

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

your wrong

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

*You're

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i-

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

hes right

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

OUR GOD AGREES

**BOSS ASS BETTY@bitch**

peter wtf

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

tHis is The content i Subscribed for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so unmotivated motivate me by leaving a comment so i can be like 'ah yes i DO have a fic'
> 
> also i would like to know this entire fic turned out being about a cult bc i accidently misspelled good and i thought it was funnier as god


	4. Mad Laddery can be equivocated to one spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg this entire series is just Peter on crack or something lmao

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-mand**

do you guys eat bananas with or without the bone?

**Hawkeye@ClintBarton**

wtf

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

with the bones d u h

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

sHIT WRONG ACC

**CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES @PepperPotts**

Spidey, we have talked about this.

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

i'm so sorry pepper pls dont be mad

**Steve Barnes@CaptainAmerica**

What do you mean wrong account? You have more than one?

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

yeah duh

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

yeah Duh

**Hawkeye@ClintBarton**

yeeah dduh

**I was forced to have a 'proper' user@Tony_S**

yeah duh.

**Wanda@ScarletWitch**

Yeah duh

**Nat@Black Widow**

Yeah, duh.

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

yee duh

**Steve Barnes@CaptainAmerica**

Why do you guys hate me like this?

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

i Love you Too

**Steve Barnes@CaptainAmerica**

Why are you like this I can't even be mad. 

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

<3333

**Steve Barnes@CaptainAmerica**

<3 <3 <3

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

ew old-men

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

your just Mad your Single

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

shut it boomer

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

ew boomers

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

do you guys eat bananas with or without the bone?

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

What a mad lad

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

didn't spidey post this??????

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

plot twist: Peter is Spider-man

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

ASNJBDFSIDSBVB FSJFBVUOVFUSBEIDFR9UTFG

**TheMatrixIsReal@AlternateUniverseGang**

I would usually say in a different universe but I say both

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

hmmmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small ik but i just felt like writing today and have 0 time to
> 
> comment so i can get motivated to write more? mmmkay?
> 
> remember stay hydrated and shoot a bully~
> 
> later guys gals and nonbinary pals!
> 
> -Dabbing Apple


	5. Two chaos gays???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres two???

_ **Charlie Potato Fucker and Spider-bby direct chat** _

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **Yo

**Charlie Potato Fucker:**Peter

**Spider-bby:** yee charlie?

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **My irl name is Harley

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** Charlie happened after the 'auto correct is a grammer natzi' incident

**Spider-bby: **oh my loki 

**Spider-bby:** u gotta tell me what happened

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **It was a nightmare

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** But also to fuck with the Mechanic

**Spider-bby:** wait wait wait

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** He's trying to stalk my social media but i gotta stalk him

**Spider-bby:** holy fuck

**Spider-bby: **bucky christ

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **???

**Spider-bby:** your THE harley!!!!!!

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **What?

**Spider-bby:** mr.stark talks about you a lot!!!

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **And im guessing your peter parker or spider-man?

**Spider-bby: ** wait wha

**Charlie Potato Fucker: ** You haven't seen Stark rant about both of your lives

**Charlie Potato Fucker: **I pretty much just assumed both were the same lol

**Spider-bby: ** >:0

**Spider-bby: ** how dare he im amazing

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** I never said they were bad 😂😂

**Spider-bby: **ive been tricked

**Spider-bby: **ive been lied and deceived

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** absolutely

**Spider-bby:** why do you hate me

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** I literally started a cult for you

**Spider-bby:** h a t r e d

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** Love ya too, hun

**Spider-bby:** haha southerner

**Charlie Potato Fucker:** Haha Northerner

**Spider-bby:** wait i just got an idea

* * *

**Baby Spider:** dad tried to trickk me but little did he know i know everything

_Baby Spider added Harles to The tots real Group chaT_

**Irondad:** OHJ GOD NO

**Zuri:** uwu?????

**Salt:** Peter who is this?

**Irondad:** I SPECIFICALLY KEPT THEM APART TO STOP THE CHAOS

**Bluwuck Panthuwu:** i already know this will end terribly

**Harles:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Harles:** FEAR ME BITCHES

**Goat-man:** i Like him

**Baby Spider:** no hes mine

**Harles:** uw<

**Baby Spider:** >wu

**Irondad:** how is nothing on fire yet

**Harles:** Bold words

**Baby Spider:** bold words

**Harles:** Btw im coming to the tower now

**Honeyberries: **Why did Tony just run out of the lab screaming

**Honeyberries:** Also why is everything on fire

**Baby Spider: **:)

**Harles:** :)

**Honeyberries: **oh god

* * *

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

<THE IMAGE THING ON AO3 WONT COOPERATE SO IMAGINE A PIC THATS SAYS IM FINE BUT AUTOCORRECT IS TRYNA CORRECT IT TO IM HANNAH MONTAHA>

hate having to keep secrets from my friends U-U

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Why are you like this?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

u LOVE me

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

eh, its debatable

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

<3

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

wh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no idea what im doing
> 
> idk if im even gonna do this ship or not


	6. Setting the tower on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought mayyybeeee a list of users would help
> 
> Spider-bby, Baby Spider, Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man = Peter
> 
> Harley Potato Fucker, Harles = Harley
> 
> Irondad, Pepper let me have fun on twitter PLS@Tony_S = Tony
> 
> Salt = Pepper
> 
> Zuri = Shuri (but actually spelled correctly :/ )
> 
> Snek = Loki
> 
> Star Peter = Peter Quill
> 
> Goat-Man = Bucky
> 
> Witchyyy = Wanda
> 
> Sight = Vision

** _Charlie Potato Fucker and Spider-bby direct chat_ **

_Spider-bby changed Charlie Potato Fucker's nickname to Harley Potato Fucker _

**Spider-bby: **Harles hurry upppp

**Spider-bby: **i wanna blow stuff uppppp

**Harley Potato Fucker: **I LIVE IN TENNESSEE

**Harley Potato Fucker: **I'M COMING AS FAST AS I CAN

**Spider-bby: **:D

**Spider-bby: **ur fricking amaeinf

**Harley Potato Fucker: **ik ik

**Harley Potato Fucker: **But for my own sanity I'm gonna pretend you didn't just spell that badly

**Spider-bby:** :D

* * *

**Harles:** I'M HERE

**Baby Spider: **:DDDDDDD

**Irondad: **i'm scared 

**Irondad: **FRIDAY keep an eye on them

**FRIDAY:** Sure thing, boss.

**Baby Spider:** sinse wen was fri here???

**Harles:** Bold of you to assume FRIDAY isn't always everywhere

**Baby Spider: **:0000

**Baby Spider: **dad y didnt u tell me fri was omnipotent

**Harles: **How have you managed to misspell one letter words but not omnipotent?

**Baby Spider: **magic

**Harles: **And the power of friendship

**Baby Spider: **yes

**Irondad: **peter finally called me something other than Mr.Stark

**Baby Spider: **oh sorry Mr.Stark

**Irondad: **peter istg--

**Thor:** yes?

**Snek: **Yes?

**star peter: **Half yes?

**Goat-man:** yes?

**Irondad: **IM LEAVING

* * *

**Pepper let me have fun on twitter PLS@Tony_S**

I regret adopting

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

then suffer

**Pepper let me have fun on twitter PLS@Tony_S**

everything is on fire

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

only one thing

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

wait rlly???

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

i think thats a new all time low

**Pepper let me have fun on twitter PLS@Tony_S**

i know im so proud

* * *

**Harles: **My mom says i can stay for as long as i want

**Salt:** As long as you two behave you're welcome to stay as long as you like.

**Harles: **:D

**Baby Spider: **:D

**Irondad: **wait how come i dont get a say in this its MY tower

**Salt:** Only 12% of it is yours, Tony

**Irondad: **how could you

**Irondad: **im divorcing you

**Salt:** :nail polish emoji:

**Irondad: **did you just type nail polish emoji?

**Natasha:** Thats my wife

**Harles: **Honestly? A queen

**Baby Spider: **QUEEN

**Zuri:** QUEEN

**Witchyyyy:** QUEEN

**Sight:** QUUEN

**Snek:** QUEEN

**Goat-Man: **QUEEN

* * *

** _Harley Potato Fucker and Spider-bby direct chat_ **

**Spider-bby: **Harles come over here im cold

**Harley Potato Fucker:** We're 5 feet apart

**Spider-bby: **oH lOoK aT mE tHe GeNiUs wHo cAn TeRmoReGuLaTe

**Harley Potato Fucker:** I'm right here

**Spider-bby: **to far

**Spider-bby: **im gonna die

**Spider-bby: **all alone

**Spider-bby: **bc you didnt wanna let me steal all the warmth from your heart as you slowly lose consiousness and die a cold and painful death

**Harley Potato Fucker: **Please, do end me

**Spider-bby: **my plan worked

* * *

_ **zuri and Baby Spider direct chat** _

**Zuri: **beter how dare you

**Zuri: **i trusted you

**Baby Spider: **what???

**Zuri: **you know what you did

**Baby Spider: **what did i doooooo

**Zuri:** why didn't you tell me you and Harley are dating??

**Baby Spider: **WHAT

**Zuri: **don;t play dumb

**Zuri:** FRIDAY just sent me this

<Picture of Harley and Peter asleep on a couch, not really 5 feet apart cuz they're gay>

**Baby Spider: **akudcochjdbcudhk why dud fri sent you that?????

**Zuri:** You honestly don't expect me to make sure my idiot insomniac friends are okay??

**Zuri: **and to see the fire

**Baby Spider: **We were busy!!!

**Baby Spider: **watching star wars!!!!

**Baby Spider: **we did a marathon!!!!!!! :DDDD

**Zuri: **im so proud

**Zuri:** my idiot is all grown up

**Baby Spider: **HEY

**Zuri: ***wipes tear from eye*

**Baby Spider: **im alkways big boy!!!! no smol!!! ony big!!!!

**Zuri: **peter shut up ur like 5'2

**Baby Spider: **!!!!!!!!!

**Baby Spider: **>:((((

**Baby Spider: **am sleepy tho so i sleeps befoer dad stopss me

**Zuri:** curse time zones

**Zuri:** later homo

**Baby Spider: **you mean homie??

**Zuri: **ik what i said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or kudos if you actually want more of this mess


	7. I thought you were an intern???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mistake

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

adsjkfn get pranked

<video of Peter in a lab coat and safety goggles, he looks like he's in a lab and Tony Stark is in the background working on something. Peter turns to the camera and puts a finger to his lip in a 'shh' motion. He dips his entire arm in a chemical and sets it on fire. He screams and Tony turns around and starts screaming and the video ends>

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

i thought u were an intern???

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i am???

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

Grown-ups mind my language

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

what the fuck

**BOSS ASS BETTY@bitch**

peter how tf do you know Tony Stark

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Lmao

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

I'm gonna send this to all my cults

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

wAIT-

**GUYS IM IN A CHAIR@LedNeeds**

_@NotAtTheChocolateFactory _Do you want me to send it to the hacker cult?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i'M SORRY WHAT??

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Ofc

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

GUYS WAIT

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

GUYS THIS WASNT SUPPOSSED TO GET VEIWS

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

GUYS PEPPER WILL FIND OUT

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CNN @CNN**

BREAKING NEWS: A tweet by a fake Spider-man account gone viral in 57 countries after uploading a video claiming to be Tony Starks Intern

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Daily Bugle @Bugle News**

An account claiming to be the neighbourhood menace gone viral after setting himself on fire in front of the 'hero' Tony Stark

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed**

A tweet by the fake spidey god reveals he's actually an intern for Tony Stark himself! _#Irondad_

**OUR GOD WILL RULE TWITTER @OfficalCultOfFakeSpidey**

_#Irondad_

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

_#Irondad_

**MariJuana** **@MJ**

_#Irondad_

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

_#Irondad_

**Hawkeye@ClintBarton**

_#Irondad_

**Bucky Rogers UwU@Bucky Barnes**

_#Irondad_

**Steve Barnes@CaptainAmerica**

_#Irondad_

**Wanda@ScarletWitch**

_#Irondad_

**Nat@Black Widow**

_#Irondad_

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

_#Irondad_

**CEO OF STARK INDUSTRIES @PepperPotts**

_#Irondad_

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

guyys pls

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i have so mny foollowers now???

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

im even verifified now???

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

Okay sinse everyone is following me now i have an idea

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

everyone send me theyr own science based pranks! do it under _#scifipranks_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

** _Trending_ **

** _1#Irondad_ **

** _2#StarkIntern_ **

** _3#scifipranks_ **


	8. go gurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea but writing this chapter took me to the back and shot me 57 times

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i enjoy being the worlds the biggest domhis

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

dum

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

dumas

**MariJuana@MJ**

Take Your Time.

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

dumdum

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

dumbass?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

yes?

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

-_-

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

thaaanks

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

no problem bobert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MariJuana@MJ**

Did You Need So Many Exclamation Points?

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

yes

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

bobert

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

tobert

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

slogurt

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

gogurt

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

SLUUURRRPPPPPPP

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Eat on the go!

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

*chokes and dies on the spot*

**MariJuana@MJ**

Today, We Stand In Remberence For Shuri. She Died By Being Too Gay.

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

presh f to pay respects

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

you could respect me by spelling correctly

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

fuk yuo

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

Can't believe that didn't work...

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

i kant beliveve youll betrey me lkie those

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

_W h a t a r e y o u s a y i n g._

**You either yeet or@Shu** **ri**

he's saying to kill him

**MariJuana@MJ**

Must Die For His Crimes.

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

BUT!!!!!!!! I HAVE EVIDENCE TO PROVE HIS INNOCENCE!!!!

**FLashdRIve@Why'dmyparentsnamemethis**

what is this evidence?????

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

he,,,, baby,,,,,,

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

.....

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

overruled...

**MariJuana@MJ**

Do You Know How The American Court System Works?

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

no that shits confusing

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

(overruled is not allowing what pancake said)

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

i knew that

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

which is why i didn't say it

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

but you did,,,

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

actually, our universe collided with a parallel one for a few minutes, you must have gained its memories, so i see why you'd be confused

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

but its written...

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

the multiverse is confusing for you, its okay i get it

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE!?! @PancakeAbs**

multiverse????? o///w\\\\\o

**Shoot canon through the heart @Deadpool**

:D !!!!! uwu 

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

dp..... y?


	9. Spiders interact :,?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i had a reaalllly long mental breakdown

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

_Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man _fcking fght me you b1TCH!

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

FUCK YOU

**Manchild@Tony_S**

Why

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

bitch at my takos

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

you deserve it

**Wanda@ScarletWitch**

Is this why you jumped out a window?

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

*yeeted

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

*yoted

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

its like some people don't have

**Wanda@ScarletWitch**

??????

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

got too tired to finish my sentence

**Hawkeye@ClintBarton**

u're literally crying on the ceiling right now

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

fuvk you oldf man

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

dont talk to the old man like that

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

sorry i dont asssociatre with taco stealers ty again next day

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

tmrw @ wendys parking lot

**Spooder-man @Spider-guy**

aight bet

**The better bird@SamWilson**

???????

**You either yeet or@Shuri**

dont question

**Charlie @NotAtTheChocolateFactory**

why does Spidey spell correctly but not Peter?????

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

mom makes KAREN check my spelling

**I adopted a mouse @MouseTowers**

Mom?

**Spider-man @OfficalSpider-man**

FUCK

**Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed**

IS SPIDER-MAN A SECRET LOVE CHILD OF TONY STARK AND PEPPER POTTS? link

**Dabbing on the haters@Dabi Not Todoroki**

_Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed_ Bby bro? 😳😳😳

**Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed**

😳 😳 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since you made it so far ima tell yall a secret: peters spelling is literally just my spelling usually- i just correct it for everyone else


End file.
